epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Battle 5 Unicorn vs Tree
'(joke battle) Rap Battles of Excellence! Battle 5 NOTES! ' I said I was gonna do it and I did. xP I worked pretty hard on this yesterday a little and on Friday. Sorry I couldn't get every tree pun. Also it flows a little weird and it's a little long. The unicorn is gray and not from any game or anything. The tree is oak. There is two beats you will know when to use the other. By the way hint for next RBoE: One of the next battlers first name is Oliver. Setting for Unicorn: On green grass near a giant rainbow Setting for tree. In a forest that's a little dark and there are a few mushrooms next to him Beats RBoE: 'Unicorn vs Tree (joke battle :P ) ' Rap Battles of Excellence! Battle 5 Unicorn VERSUS Tree GO! 'Unicorn: ' Step back you bitch cause if not your fern ass is gonna twitch! I can't tell if this is a stitch battle or a firmly flimsy poem pitch You're a grumpy fool going up against a living thing that stays in motion stumpy Yeah get grumbly because your life and your face are bumpy and lumpy 'Tree:' I'm up against a joke of an opponent who will swallow my rhymes and choke You whacky ass horny whore on coke I'm about to get serious make your rainbows black and blue... I'm furious! The only unicorns that don't make me delirious are the MLP Friendship is Magic period Call me an MC cereus 'Unicorn: ' All I need is my horn to cut into you Rip through ya faster than termites do Listen whomped on Willow get on my level foo This balsa is getting waxed to the max too So let me axe you How does it feel to see your whole family burned handily? I'm about to go ganon on this nonsensical pansy 'Tree: ' Your horn is as sharp as the butt of an acorn You get a lot of scorn because you were never even born! Charlie go back to candy mountain or the chocolate factory I'm hardly entertained cause my hard body has been left with battle unsatisfactory Who W- 'Unicorn: ' Not so fast different beat! After what tree said I need to bring the heat! Admitting you like unicorns because they're better than your gross thorns For you it's storms for me it's rainbows galore I'm busting rhymes faster than I hip gallop Too much photosynthesis that's why you're a fuck up Go back to your roots suck up! 'Tree: ' You're not cultivative, innovative, or creative Unicorns are just unimaginative and imitative See the difference is that I have a seed and aren't insignificant I have wisdom, experience, and insight you ant I'm sitting here dully, forget this I'm gonna watch some MLP Just remember unicorny you ran right into me! .... WHO WON? WHO WILL BE NEXT? WE'LL SEE! Rap Battles o- ''' Unicorn: Keep barking hoe si- '''OF EXCELLENCE! (Announcer switches off studio) ' Who Won?' Unicorn Tree Announcer lol ' Category:Blog posts